


i meant the word as in 'unknown' or whichever word you end up using and then maybe another one after it. like variable

by Ecila_Flameshe, GingerSnipps



Category: April Fools - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila_Flameshe/pseuds/Ecila_Flameshe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSnipps/pseuds/GingerSnipps
Kudos: 2





	i meant the word as in 'unknown' or whichever word you end up using and then maybe another one after it. like variable

the word and then another word


End file.
